Scary Sonic
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: Sonic and his friends decide to spend a weekend at Professor Owl's mansion on Halloween. Everything was going a-ok, until REALLY weird things start happening. Nicole admits to Sonic that she and Tails are a couple, and the group experiences strange paranormal activity at night. Who's behind this? It sure ain't the Professor. Please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

October 29, 2012 (Mobius)

It is a nice and normal day in the city of Mobotropolis. People are walking down

the street, buying groceries and reading the local newspaper. Suddenly, and blue

streak suddenly ran down the streets, causing wind to be briefly blown in the

people's faces. The streak stopped at Castle Acorn, revealing it to be not a

streak, but an actual Mobian hedgehog. A blue hedgehog with white gloves, emerald

green eyes, and red shoes with a belt and gold buckle. It was none other, than Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic knocked on the large drawbridge of the castle.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he yelled, but no response came. Sonic then jumped

from tree to tree until he reached the highest point of the castle. He jumped

into the open window, and a Mobian squirrel/chipmunk was in there looking at him through the mirror.

"Wouldn't the door've been easier Sonic?" she asked sarcastically. Sonic scoffed and said,"Ah

forget doors. You have to do a bit of excercise when overcoming an obstacle."

Sally smiled,"Such as Eggman? What's been going on with him?"

Sonic replied,"Well, I haven't seen him lately, no 'bots are around, no aliens in interstellar amusement parks. So, I think

we're fine. Earth seems to be doing great, and my adoptive family now moved here with my family. What's been about you?"

Sally giggled,"Nothing. Been BORED staying in this castle. But, I think I have the perfect idea to have some fun this

October." Sonic asked,"Oh really? What is it?" Sally answered,"It's a weekend long

vacation at Proffessor Cornelius Owl's mansion." Sonic raised an eyebrow in

confusion,"Who?" Sally sighed,"Proffessor of paranormal activity on Mobius, and

architectural designer." Sonic,"And why do we need to chill at some stranger's house?"

Sally sighed,"I've known him for a while Sonic, and it's almost Halloween. Don't worry nothing bad will

happen. C'mon Sonic, at least we'll be together."

Sonic,"Alright Sal, just as long as I'm with you."

Sally smiled and walked over to Sonic. They started to share a kiss, that is until Sally's mother comes in. Queen

Alicia,"Sally, I've got your outfit for..." Sonic and Sally both broke away, with

both of their faces red in embarrassment. Queen Alicia was stammering until she

said,"Maybye I should get the suitcase ready. Here's your outfit."

She drops the outfit onto Sally's bed. Sonic said,"Sorry Sal, I didn't know I came at a bad time."

Sally smiled,"It's alright stud. Just give me a few minutes, and we'll be on our way."

Sonic smiled and winked at Sal until he looked away. A few minutes later, Sal was finally in her new

outfit (which consisted of a blue, jacket-like vest with a white shirt underneath, and black shorts. And a pair of blue

boots.)

Sonic said,"Sweet! I like the new look!" Then suddenly, Nicole appeared.

Nicole,"I agree with Sonic. You look wonderful Sallyl!"

Sally rubbed her arm in embarrassment. Sal looked surprised after looking at her watch. Sal,"We've got to get to the

mansion. We're almost late!"

Sal picked up her suitcase, and then Sonic picked her up while Nicole was in her computer form. Sonic,"Don't worry guys. I'll get us there in a Sonic second!"

In a flash, Sonic and the girls disappeared into the field. After 1 minute, they saw the mansion (which is black and brown

colored), and the Proffesor was there with Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver. Sonic looked confused,"They got the mail  
too?"

Sally replied,"Apparently. The Proffessor told my to send some of my friends with me."

The guys stopped at the entrance. Then, an insane looking hedgehog runs, panting.

Detonator,"Hey guys, am I late?"

Sonic then looked over to him, smiling while rolling his eyes.

Sonic,"Dude, you arrived just in time."

Detonator,"Sweet! Can't wait to chill with ma friend Blaze."

HE already had his shoulder over Blaze's own. She sighed and Silver came to him, looking a bit mad.

Silver,"Remember that she's my girlfriend. IF you want to stay with us, you'll have to behave yourself."

Blaze,"First of all, I'm not interested in a relationship yet. But he's right, Detonator."

Detonator,"Alright guys."

He was grumbling a bit, talking in complete nonsense. Proffessor Owl (who has half-moonspectacles, wearing a black suit, and carrying a  
silver cane.) appeared at the entrance.

Sonic said,"So, been kiling any werewolves lately?"

Sally whispered,"Sonic!"

Sonic replied,"C'mon Sal, you've seen The Wolfman. Looks exactly like it. Amazing."

The Proffesor nodded. "Thank you young man. And welcome everybody. I'm Proffessor Owl. As you've got my letter, you will be staying here for three days, and upon the last day, I will award you with many prizes if you don't exit the mansion because it will be pretty scary inside."

Tails asked,"What are the prizes?" Tails looked at Nicole, and winked. Nicole blushed and rubbed her arm.

Proffessor,"You will now soon. Please come in!" He said with a grin, The doors opened and the group entered with the elderly

owl.

As they entered the mansion, they were amazed by the beauty of the interior of the mansion, yet it had a creepy feeling to it.

Sally,"How'd you make all this? It's beautiful!" The owl chuckled by her comment. Owl,"Thank you. I've hired the best architecturers on Mobius to make this. Every room is specially designed to resemble a room on every foreign city on Mobius. From Empourum to Downunda."

Tails gasped a little, and then blushed. He looked over to Nicole, and she smiled. Nicole looked over to the professor. Nicole,"Do you live here by yourself?"

Owl,"Yes. I've originally tried to rent it out, but it seems as though no one wants to stay for very long." When the owl was going to lead them to the living room, they headed towards the huge brown doors. Suddenly, he stopped in front of them.

Owl,"I'm sorry, but you cannot enter this room. It's abandoned." Sonic,"C'mon man. Just let us in." Sally was irritated and pulled him aside. Sally,"Sonic, we have to respect this guy's wishes. Do you want to have us in the rain?"

Sonic raised his eyebrows. Sonic,"Oh! Right. Sorry." Sally sighed and smiled. Sally,"It's alright. You didn't know."  
They stopped at the living room while the professor double-checked to make sure they didn't leave. The professor then

brought out two cards. Owl,"Since you'll be staying here for 2 days, you'll need roomates."  
He picked up the first one. Owl,"Sonic, you will sleeping in the Empourum room with Sally, Tails, and Nicole." Sonic smiled,

and looked over to his friends. Sally had a gentle smile, and Tails and Nicole were looking at eachother dreamily. But, Sonic decided to ignore it. Owl pulled up the next card.

Owl,"Shadow, you'll be sleeping in the Dragon Kingdom room with Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Detonator." Shadow nodded, while Detonator said,"Yeah!" He looked over to Blaze who sighed and rolled her eyes as Detonator winked at her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be prepared for our dinner. Your outfits are in your rooms. Good-bye." He walked into his room in the hallway.

Sonic and his roommates entered the harem-themed room that looked exactly like the room where Nicole did her bellydance for Tails. Tails remembered that night, and was daydreaming about it. Sonic was confused, and he walked over to Tails, who is now blushing like mad.

Sonic,"Bro, you alright? You're as red as Knuckles. Is it hot or something?" Tails suddenly jumped back into reality.  
Tails was stammering, and he saw the fan spinning. Tails,"Yeah! Whoo, it's really hot in here!" He fanned his face with his hand.

He then ran over to the fan and covered himself up with the pillows to hide his embarassment. Sonic then looked over to Nicole, who was giggling at the sight of Tails when he winked at her. Sonic then walked over to Nicole. Sonic,"Hey Nic. I need to talk to ya."

Nicole then snapped out of it, and said,"OK." Sonic walked to the other room with the A.I. Lynx, right before Sally walked over to Tails. Sonic,"Nic, what's happening between you and Tails? Ever since you gave him that vial of golden flower sap, and since the "incident" at Empourum, you and Tails are spending more time together. It's not a problem or anything, I just want to know what's happening between you and Tails."

Nicole was trying to say something, but she blushed and rubbed her arm. Nicole,"Well...Sonic..." Suddenly, Sonic smirked and knew what was happening. Sonic,"You love Tails don't you?" Nicole smiled and her face was red.

Sonic,"Geez Nic. It's nothing to be embarassed over. I'm glad that you and he are boyfriend and girlfriend. You guys look adorable together! Just like Romeo and Juliet, when they were alive." Nicole smiled,"Thank you Sonic." Sonic winked and gave a thumbs-up. Sonic,"So, how old are ya?" Nicole thought

hard, knowing she hasn't really thought about her age. But then, she said the first number that popped into her head. Nicole,"I'm 15, I guess." Sonic then smiled,"That's the same age my buddy is. Whatever it is you need, me and Sal will be able to help you guys." Nicole didn't feel embarrased

anymore. Smiling, Nicole replied,"That sounds wonderful Sonic. Now, let's get our outfits for dinner." Sonic nodded. They walked back into the room, and apparrantly, Tails and the same talk with Sally. Sonic,"So?". And Sal replied,"Yep!" After a few minutes, Sonic,

Sally, Tails, and Nicole appeared going down the stairs in their outfits. (Sonic's outfit consisted of a navy-blue suit, and a fox masque covering his eyes. Tails just wore a black masque and a tie. Sally wore a blue dress, and wore a blue masgue with

blue jewels. Nicole wore a purple dress, and wore a sexy-looking purple masque over her eyes. Everytime she looked at Tails, Tails would blush a bit.) Their other friends arrived, and they wore similar outfits. They went to the dinning room, and they sat down on their chairs. They waited patiently for the professor to arrive. The feast was about to begin.

Professor Owl came in with a wolf masque. Sonic was VERY confused about the masques

Sonic,"Why are we wearing masques?" The Owl finished drinking his water.

Owl,"It is a family tradition to wear something like this on the month of Halloween. It raises the festivity. You can wear any masque, except a skeleton masque." Blaze was also confused.

Blaze,"Why not?" The Owl then looked at her, and then everyone. He sighed.

Owl,"It's considered to be VERY bad luck in my family. Someone wore one last time, and a few days later, they died."

Everyone now knew why, and they were silent as a result. Then, a primate butler with a deformed hand comes in and passes down the food.

Primate,"You should first try the appetizers." Everyone did what he requested and chowed down on a piece of bread. They loved it's taste.

Rouge,"Mmmm. This is good!"

Primate,"Thank you. I made it by hand." Everyone then spat the bread out. The monkey then threw the potatoes on the table, spilling it everywhere!

Primate"Alright now, dig in." He tried passing out the turkey, but it looked rotten. The group and the Professor left the dinning room. They stood at the door to the Professor's room.

Professor,"I am very sorry about that. I'll be sure to fire that monkey after I give him his paycheck. Now, everyone head for your rooms and get some sleep. I've installed cameras in your rooms to see if that monkey ever comes into your rooms. Good night."

The group tried to ask him more, but he locked his door.

Detonator,"Alright guys. Time to get some sleep!"

So, everyone went to their rooms to hit the sack, while Detonator was saying numerous stuff.

Sonic, and his roommates got into their ngihtwear. Sonic wore a sleeveless white t-shirt, and a pair of black boxers. No shoes, no gloves. Tails only wore a nightcap, black boxers, and a pair of socks. Nicole and Sal also got into their nightwear. Nicole wore a light blue

babydoll nightgown, leg-warmers, and purple panties. Sal only wore a tank top and leg long pajamas. They then laid down on the huge bed with lots of pillows. Sonic slept with Sally, and Tails slept with Nicole. They covered themselves up with the

blankets and pillows. Sonic,"Good night guys." But, he found that they were already asleep. Sonic and Tails were fast asleep, but Sal and Nicole were still up. With a dreamy look on their faces, they briefly gave their boyfriends a gentle and soft kiss on the cheek.

Sal,"Good night Sonic."

Nicole,"Good night Tails."

They laid on their boyfriend's chest, and slept. However, Sonic and Tails were secretly awake. As they felt their girlfriend's lips on their cheeks, Sonic smiled and Tails blushes. When they cuddled with their girlfriends, they thought that nothing can go

wrong now. Or so they thought...


	2. Chapter 2

October 30, 2012

The next morning, it was bright and sunny. Nicole woke up from her prone position and rubbed her eyes. She yawned, and jumped to see that Sonic and Sally stared at her in surprisement. Nicole was confused. Nicole,"What?"

They suddenly took her to the security camera room, but they remembered to ALWAYS close the doors when they left. Sonic led them to one of the moniters. Sonic,"Me and Sal were looking at footage from last night." He played the recording. It happened at 9:05 a.m.

It showed Nicole and Tails rising up, but it was REALLY fast. But there eyes were closed, and they apparantly walked out the door to another room. And in the other room, they were making out and then slow-danced to music that wasn't even heard. Tails and Nicole were dumbfounded by what they saw. Sonic smirked.

Sonic,"What the heck were you guys doing?" Tails was stammering until he said,"I don't remember this at all!"  
Nicole,"Neither do I!" Sally then joined in. Sally,"C'mon Nicole. You have your memory files, we can just search there."

Nicole then moved her arms around her, and a green holographic manilla folder appeared. She searched through every piece of paper. She then looked surprised. Nicole,"This doesn't seem right. It's not even in my memory files."

Sally,"What about Tails, does he remember it?" She looked at Tails, who is literally sweating in nervousness.

Tails,"I swear, I do not remember that at all." Sonic then lowered one of his eyebrows. Sonic,"Nic, bring up one of your polygraph stuff. Maybye this can help." Nicole's files disappeared, and a green flash appeared. A green holographic polygraph

machine appeared. She attached the wires with suction cups to Tails's head, being VERY careful putting them on. She attached the other cord of the machine to her head (she's part computer, so she doesn't feel pain when it comes to electricity.) Her eyes turned solid green, and multiple numbers

appeared in her eyes. After a few minutes, she took the cord off, and the machine disappeared. She had a terrified look on her face. Sonic was confused. Sonic,"So, what's the results?" Nicole looked at Sonic.

Nicole,"I've searched through mine and Tails's memories, and were at 99.9% accuracy. We do not remember this happening."  
Suddenly, Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze appeared to also look for the moniters. They were acting like moths towards a

flame of light. Sally was the first to take action. Sally,"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's wrong guys?" They said lots of stuff that can't be heard until they're all quiet. Sonic then yelled,"Alright! Calm down!". Everyone then stopped talking immediately. Sonic sighed.

Sonic,"I'm pretty sure you guys experieneced lots of crazy stuff, but in order for us to understand, we need to share a story individually. Shad, we'll start with you." Shadow then walked up. He had claw scratches and bruises on his face. Sonic was surprised.

Sonic,"WHOA! Dude, what happened?" Shadow then growled. Shadow,"A demonically possessed cat, that's what! I was just trying to head for bed, and then suddenly a black cat starting punching me like a punching bag! He's very lucky I was sleepy."

Sonic then waved his hands down to the ground. Sonic,"Alright, calm yourself man." He walked off, but Rouge had the same experience as Shadow. Sivler and Blaze were the last to tell. Silver,"When me and Blaze were about to watch TV. And then

we heard a moaning sound." Everyone then looked at eachother. Blaze then said her story. Blaze,"Suddenly, the windows breaked and a huge tree-monster tried to kill us. But, luckily with my pyrokenisis, I was able to burn it down."

Nicole then looked at the moniter screen, and looked confused. Everyone looked at Nicole, confused. Sonic,"Uh Nic. What are you looking at?" Nicole,"I see something very unusual in the footage. It's also in all your rooms." She pointed at the others.

Shadow was frowning. Shadow,"What are you talking about?" Nicole then walked over to the moniter, and by moving her hands, she changed the contrast on the footage. In the footage, there was someone who looked like Sonic, but he had a white

t-shirt, his eyes were brown, had black pants, and wore black loafers. Everyone was very confused. Sonic,"Who is that?" Nicole took a picture of the handsome hedgehog's head in the footage, and then showed it to Sonic and Sal. Sal looked terrified. Sonic looked at her.

Sonic,"What's wrong?" Sally looked back at him. Sal,"I know who that hedgehog." Tails asked the first question that popped in his head. Tails,"Who?" Sally, then rubbed her arm, knowing that everyone looked at her, including the professor, who just walked in. Sally then looked at Sonic. Sal,"His name is Maestro Hedgehog."

Everyone looked at eachother in confusion. Sonic,"Who is Maestro, and how do you know about him?" Everyone then focused on Sal. Sally scratched her head. Sally,"I've read old stories about him. He was a really nice and good hedgehog. He did all

sorts of tricks for the kids on Mobius. But, apparantly, one of them spilled the beans and old about it to their parents. The Mayor and the townspeople tried to chase out of town, only to have acciddently killed him during his escape 90 years ago. I believe he didn't cross to the other side, and now he's wanting revenge." Sonic whistled. Tails then joined in.

Tails,"What will he do?" Sally looked confused and terrified. Sally,"I don't know. But it's apparant we need to leave." The Professor couldn't take it anymore. Owl,"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First off, I say when we leave. One more day is all we need, and if we ignore it, he'll leave us alone." Sonic then cutted in. Sonic,"Dude, I think what we're dealing with is more than just a ghost."

The Owl was denying the possibility of a ghost in his house, but he really was terrified. Owl,"Just be sure to stay together."  
He walks off, with the keys in his hand. Sonic was the only one who noticed it. Shadow starts walking to the windows.

Shadow,"Forget this place. I need to go outside anyway." He tries to open the window, but it was secured shut. Even with al his strength, the window did not move. Shadow was literally steaming in anger. He tried the other windows, and even tried to crash through them, it did not work.

Everyone was scared. Sonic then calmed them down. Sonic,"Listen, we can't leave the house, he has it secured. And he's the only one with the keys. If we can't find a way out, then we have to find as much info we can to put this 'Maestro' to rest. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. Sonic, Sally, and Nicole described the plan in full detail. When the professor heads to his room,

Rouge will seduce the professor and keep him distracted. Later, Sonic and Sally will look in the living room to see anthing that may help. The rest will look up any research on exorcism and paranormal activity. Shadow will provide protection. Before they slept for the night, Tails kissed Nicole on the lips, promising that they will leave the house.  
Blaze looks over to see that Detonator is by the door eating pizza. She sighed and said to him,"Do you have any idea what we're talking about?" He nodded.

Detonator,"Didn't think I was paying attention?"

October 31, 2012

That night, Rouge leaves to seduce the professor, but her atempts at getting the keys failed, forcing her to knock out the professor. Silver, Tails, and Blaze found enough research to put the spirit to rest. Sonic and Sally were then attacked by Maestro.

Sonic was thrown to a table, and the spirit was heading towards Sally, menacingly. Sally,"Sonic! Help!" Sonic scooped himself up, and saw Sal terrified. Without any other option, he blocked Sally and let the spirit go into him. He didn't move. Sally was confused.

Sally,"Sonic?" Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, and Sonic disappeared. Nicole, Shadow, Rouge, and Silver appeared.  
Sally had a terrified look on her face. Silver,"What happened?" Sally was literally frozen in fear, and she noticed that Tails wasn't with them. Sally,"Where's Tails?" Then, a delicious smell was coming from the kitchen. Sally then walked over to the door, and barely opened it to make sure it was safe.

She walked in, and saw Sonic there making food, and he was staring and smiling at Sally menacingly. Tails was at the end of the table, with his eyes closed, and he was lightly snoring. Sonic,"Hello Sally. You arrived just in time for dinner." Sally walked over to Tails.

Sally,"Tails?" Tails didn't respond. She looked over to the bottle on the table. She was surprised. Sally,"You drugged him?!"  
Sonic chuckled. Sonic,"I did not. That's just Nyquil. I think he deserves a rest, but he won't be waking up. When we have, the main course." He walked over to Tails, and Sally noticed that there is a red line across Tails's forehead. She looked disgusted.

Sally,"Oh Sonic, please." Sonic then chuckled, and talked in a different tone. Sonic,"It's not Sonic. It's Maestro!" He instantly pull off Tails's head, to reveal his brain. But, the brain had glasses, a tie, and arms with gloves. Sonic/Maestro,"What the..?  
The brain then talked. Brain,"First of all, is this even necessary?! Seriously, this room looks like trash, you smell funny, and you cutted open my boss's head. Shame on you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just take back my cranium cap and get back to work."

The brain took the headcap from Sonic/Maestro's hand, and walked back into Tails's head. He placed it back on, and Tails woke up. Sonic/Maestro then left with an evil smile. Later, Nicole, Blaze, and Rouge came in, and were scared to see Tails's head. Nicole ran over to him. Nicole,"My love, are you alright?" Tails was groaning. Tails,"Man, I have such a headache. Don't worry, I just need some stitches." Shadow, the Professor, and Silver appeared at the door. Silver,"What's going on, and what happened to Sonic?"

Sally,"He's possessed by Maestro! We have to help him!" The professor then thought about the situation and looked at Tails's head. Professor,"Me, and Silver will fix up Tails in the living room, while Shadow and you girls go look for Sonic. He shoudn't be far." Everyone nodded, and the girls went into the basement were Sonic/Maestro is at.

But, since Maestro is in control of Sonic, he can use his speed. But eventually, he stopped at a dead end. The girls found and surrounded him. He laughed. Sonic/Maestro,"Alright girls. You've caught me, but can you face me?" He suddenly kicked all of them in the head. Blaze tried to first attack him with her fire, but Sonic/Maestro used his extremely cold breath, weakening her. He laughed like a maniac.

Suddenly, Rouge tried to use her attacks on Sonic/Maestro, but he countered her and beat her to the ground. Nicole tried to surround him in chains. He laughed. Sonic/Maestro,"Chains? Really?" He then grabbed the chains and threw Nicole to the wall.

Sally then tried to hold him down. Sonic/Maestro,"Enjoying yourself Sally?" Sally looked a bit scared, but she knew she had to save Sonic. Sally,"Look, I don't have to fight you, but I will help Sonic!" Sonic/Maestro smirked. Sonic/Maestro,"Fat chance princess."

He pushed her back towards the wall. All of the girls were weakened, unable to fight this unstoppable demon. Sonic/Maestro was about to deliver a final blow to finish them off, but Shadow kicked him to the wall. Sonic/Maestro twitched, and Shadow was very confused. His was saying numerous words, and then a blue light escaped from Sonic's body. He fell to the ground. Sally walked over to him, with him in her arms.

Sally,"Sonic, are you alright?" Sonic opened his eyes. Sonic,"I'm fine Sal. C'mon, let's head upstairs." Sonic was limping, but the girls helped him up the stairs, being VERY gentle not to drop him. They found the professor, Shadow, Silver, and Tails in the living room. Tails hand a bandage over his forehead.

Sonic,"Tails, you alright bro?" Tails smiled and winked. Tails,"I'm fine. All it is a bit of stitching, and I'm a new fox!" Nicole then kissed him on the lips, and whispered to his ears. He chuckled, and said,"OK, maybe next week." Nicole giggled.

Sonic,"Professor. Where did that ghost go?" The Professor turned his head to the right. Owl,"He's in the one room were are never to enter. But, we have to in order put him to rest." Everyone was confused. Sonic,"Where is he?" The Owl shuddered and walked them to the huge brown doors. Owl,"The dance hall."

Hesitantly, the group make their way to the dance hall, which is more creepier and darker than the outside. A black bird was perched upon a lamp, and it suddenly flew across the room, surprising the group. Shadow noticed that there was feet in black shoes walking into the shadows. Without thinking, he walked over to the darkened room, and suddenly lightening flashed, revealing a hedgehog in a Grim Reaper costume.

This scares the group, and walked back as the thing walked out of the shadows. The person takes off the mask to reveal a handsome hedgehog with a gentle smile. The group sighs in relief. Maestro,"Did I scare ya?"

Everyone nodded yes, but Shadow didn't answer. Shadow,"You didn't scare me. You might've scared them but you haven't scared me." Maestro nodded. Maestro,"That's too bad isin't it? Guess I'll have to try harder next time." He removes his costume, to see that he looked exactly like he was in the footage, but his hair is black and is almost in a Michael Jackson style. Shadow felt creeped out, but he reassured himself to not show any sign of weakness.

Shadow,"There won't be a next time." Maestro's smile disappeared. Maestro,"Oh really?" Shadow's scowl grew.

Shadow,"Really."

Maestro,"No next time huh? Why's that?"

Shadow,"We don't want you here. We are having a nice time here, in a normal town, with normal people, and normal kids. We don't need freaks like you scaring us." Rouge smirked and laughed. Rouge,"Take that freakshow!"

Suddenly, her head jerked to the side, as thoguh something as slapped her. Everyone looked around, and noticed that there is cool air rushing in. They gazed at Maestro who is now smiling. Shadow couldn't hold his anger anymore.

Shadow,"You're weird, you're strange, I don't like you, and you almost killed my friends."

Maestro's smile disappeared. Maestro,"I did not mean for that to happen. I'm sorry if things got out of hand. And yes, I do like scaring people, but it's just for fun. Tails, bud?" Tails and Nicole nodded.

Maestro,"You liked what I did for you two, you know?" He started dancing a tiny bit. Tails and Nicole smiled. Tails & Nicole,"Yeah." Shadow got Maestro's attention.

Shadow,"Well, the fun's over. Time to go back to the circus you freak." Maestro's felt offened. Shadow,"Don't think we won't get rough with you, 'cause we will if we have to. Right?" Everyone didn't answer. Maestro looked confused.

Maestro,"You're trying to scare me, aren't you?" Shadow scoffed. Shadow,"Can't you hear me you idiot?"  
Maestro,"Look, why don't we play a game? Anybody here like games? Hello! Gametime!" He clapped his hands loud suddenly, the doors closed. The group felt like something REALLY weird was about to happen.

Maestro,"First person to get scared, has to leave. And first of all, what the people said about me isn't true. I care about others, and I just want to entertain them. But, the kids told their parents, who then acknowledge the townspeople, and they accidently killed me 90 years ago."

Shadow looked disgusted. Shadow,"I don't play games with freaks."

Maestro,"There's no need to be rude." Rouge gasped, and Shadow was even more angry. Shadow,"Are you going to leave, or am I gonna have to hurt you?" Everyone siad that they won't hurt Maestro.

Maestro chuckled. Maestro,"You ARE trying to scare me. I guess I have no choice; I guess I have to scare you." Shadow had a smug look. Maestro,"Watch this." He turned around, sighed, and turned around again. He was smiling. Maestro,"So, do you think this is scary?" He then crosses his eyes, causing a bit of laughter from the group, except for Shadow.

Shadow,"That's ridiculous. That's not funny!" Maestro looked a bit upset. Maestro,"Alright fine. What about this?" HE does it again, only this one was more funnier, causing more laughter. Maestro,"Did that scare you?" Shadow was annoyed.

Shadow,"Didn't you hear me, freaky boy? It's time for you to go." Maestro's face then turns into a scowl, and he speaks in a different tone. Maestro,"Is this scary?" He place his hands onto eyes and into his mouth, pulling his face sideways.  
Then he continues to stretch his face more by pulling his face down and stretches his mouth, and ultimately pulls off his face to reveal his skull and laughing maniacally. The frightened group tries to run for the doors, but realizes they are closed. Maestro then smashes his skull to reveal his normal head. Shadow was the only one at the door.

Shadow,"OK, guys, are you wanting to join this idiot, or come with me?" Everyone refuses, and Maestro walked over to Sonic. Sonic,"Yeah?"

Maestro,"Can you give some ideas for entertainment. These past 90 years cost me my dancing."

Sonic smiled, and knew exactly what to do. He whispers into Maestro's ear. Maestro smiled. Maestro,"Great. Don't worry, I'll support your friends during it." Shadow angrilly asks,"WHat?" Sonic suddenly appeared in an outfit similar to Maestro's and the group wore old Victorian outfits and masques. Sonic and Maestro smirked as they saw Shadow confused.

Sonic,"Do you believe in ghosts?"


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Detonator The Hedgehog comes in, and looks at both Maestro, Sonic, and Shadow. He whistles. Detonator,"Man, where's the Ghostbusters when you need them?" Shadow looks at him angrily, with a look that said,"What the heck are you doing here?" Detonator got the message, and left. Sonic and his friends started to walk menacingly towards Shadow, and strangely, there was music playing. Not old-style music, but one that sounded very familar.

(Michael Jackson's 2 Bad)

Maestro then howled, causing them to stop. He and Shadow locked eyes on eachother, and suddenly MAestro and the group placed their hands into a criss cross pattern, causing a loud BANG across the hall.

They scooped the dirt off their shoulders, and placed their hands to their mouths, only to have Silver to cough. SOnic snapped, and he got back up. Blaze then sneezedd, and everyone then snapped their fingers. Sonic looked at Shadow, who is now starting to feel creeped out. He stomped his foot, and everyone paid attention. He then started to bob his head to his right shoulder, while raising his own should at the same time. They started walking a bit towards him, and they then turned around. WHen Sonic did the same howl as Maestro, everyone to perform extended dance routines from 2 Bad.

They then stopped, and faced Shadow. They then exhaled, while raising their shoulders. Sonic then started to sing impressively like Michael Jackson.

Sonic,"Told me that you're doin' wrong  
Word out shockin' all alone  
Cryin' wolf ain't like a man  
Throwin' rocks to hide your hands

You ain't done enough for me  
You ain't done enough for me  
You are disgustin' me, yeah yeah  
You're aiming just for me  
You are disgustin' me  
Just want your cut from me  
But too bad, too bad"

Everyone danced again, and now it was Maestro singing.

Maestro,"Look who just walked in the place  
Dead and stuffy in the face  
Look who's standing if you please  
Though you tried to bring me to my knees"

Sonic,"Too bad too bad about it  
Why don't you scream and shout it  
Too bad too bad about it  
Why don't you just scream and shout it  
Too bad too bad about it  
Why don't you scream and shout it  
Too bad too bad about it  
Why don't you just scream and shout it, OW!"

Everyone stopped, and squated down, with arm up, and the other pointed at Shadow. They danced into a rythemic pattern, and they sang with Sonic and Maestro.

"Hell all up in Hollywood  
Sayin' that you got it good  
Creepin' from a dusty hole  
Tales of what somebody told"

What do you want from me?  
What do you want from me?  
Tired of you haunting me, yeah yeah  
You're aiming just for me  
You are disgustin' me  
You got blood lust for me  
But too bad, too bad, OW!"

(End of Song)

They all stopped. They looked at Shadow, and he looked impressed, but still retained his angry look. With a howl from Sonic, everyone then started to walk up the walls, and get onto the ceiling, as though there was no gravity keeping them down.

Sonic spreaded his arms out, and his friends floated down no problem with their own arms out. Maestro quietly walked up, and grabbed his pants and took them off. But, what Shadow saw underneath nearly made him shiver. Maestro was now just his skeleton! He then started to dance again, and Sonic resumed singing.

(Michael Jackson's Is it Scary)

Sonic,"Is it scary for you baby?  
Am I scary for you?  
Am I scary for you baby?  
Am I scary for you?  
So tell am I scary for you baby?  
Am I scary for you baby?  
Is it scary you baby?  
Am I scary for you?"

Sonic then started to moonwalk with Maestro, and the skeleton walked forword, and took his skull off spine when he bowed. He placed it back on his head to continue dancing.

Maestro,"Is it scary with you?  
I got a feeling I'll do  
You know you're scaring me too  
I'll rid of the evil in you  
Is it scary for you baby?"

(End of Song)

Everyone stopped, and Sonic and Maestro walked over to Shadow smirking. Shadow looked like he was about to explode in fear. Maestro grabbed him by his shoulder, and pulled him forword.

Suddenly, Sonic's friends walked around him. They looked at the moon, which is now full, and Maestro used his magic to transform himself into a giant demon version of himself. And Sonic transformed into a werehog. Shadow was almost about to scream.

Sonic,"Are you scared yet?" With a laugh, Werehog Sonic forced Shadow to open in mouth, and Maestro went inside Shadow.

(Michael Jackson's Ghosts)

Shadow gulped, and turned around to leave. Shadow,"Alright guys, can leave this...?" He suddenly moved, but he wasn't Shadow doing it. He then started dancing. Music from Michael's Jackson's Ghosts starts playing. Everyone cheered for Shadow/Maestro, as he did the dance moves.

Shadow/Maestro,"There's a ghost down in the hall  
There's a ghoul upon the bed  
There's something in the walls  
There's blood up on the stairs  
And it's floating through the room  
And there's nothing I can see  
And I know that that's the truth  
Because now it's onto me

I don't understand it  
Hey  
I don't understand it!  
OW!"

Sonic joined in, when Shadow was dancing.

Sonic,"There's a tappin' in the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But there's no-one sitting there  
There's a ghostly smell around  
But nobody to be found (Shadow/Maestro did the moonwalk.)  
And a coughin' and a yawnin'  
Where a restless soul is going

Don't understand it (Group,"Got a ghost, got a break in the walls,")  
Hey! (Group,"Got a ghost, got a break in the halls,")  
Don't understand it (Group,"Got a ghost, got a break in the walls,")

Group,"Got to see it, want to,  
Got a ghost, got a break in the walls,  
Got a ghost, got a break in the halls,"

Sonic, Shadow and Group,"Got to see it, want to,"

Group,"Got a ghost, got a break in the walls,  
Got a ghost, got a break in the halls,"

Sonic,"Got to see it, want to,"

Sonic and the group,"And who gave you the right to scare my family?  
And who gave you the right to scare my baby, she needs me,  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
You put a knife in my back  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy?  
The ghost of jealousy?"

(End of Song)

Shadow/Maestro spun and yelled,"STOP!" Everyone stopped dancing. Shadow/Maestro turned around, and before he was about to get his hands on them, Maestro's hand popped out of his chest with a mirror, but there was no blood. Shadow groan as his face changed into a frightening demon look. Maestro's hand placed the mirror in front of Shadow/Maestro.

Shadow/Maestro,"Who's scary now? Who's the freak now? Freaky boy! Freak, circus freak. Who's scary?" Shadow/Maestro laughed, he opened his mouth and Maestro escaped from Shadow's body. Shadow placed his hand onto his head, to not try to loose his balance. Maestro then walked in front of everybody, and bowed as his performance was over.

(End of Performance)

Maestro,"Do you still want me to go?" Everyone replied "no".

Shadow,"Yes!" Maestro's smile disappeared. Maestro,"Fine. I'll go." He falls, and after smashing his hands and face into the floor, his face and body violently

start to crumble into dust on the floor, which is then blown away by the wind. Despite pleas to not leave, he was gone. Everyone felt saddened over this, except for Shadow. Shadow,"Good riddance. I've showed that freak." He walks over to the door, but he sure was in for a surprise.

He opens the door and faces a monstrous-looking Maestro-demon head.

Maestro,"HELLO." This terrifies Shadow, and he runs away scared (leaving a Shadow-shaped hole in the glass window.) Sonic and the group sees Maestro at the door, laughing.

Sonic,"Maestro? I thought you were dead." Maestro smiled. Maestro,"I was dead before. I can't die again. So, did you all have a great time here?" Everyone realized they did, and said yes. Tails nodded at Nicole, and walks up. Tails,"Excuse me."

Everyone looked at Tails, who now had a vicious look on his face. Tails,"Is this scary?" He grips his lower face, and the camera moves to a long shot of the mansion while terrified screams are heard.

8 Months Later

Sonic,"Yeah, it WAS crazy. But for now, I'm just going to leave that behind us. What's important is that we are out of the house, we made new friends, had a great Thanksgiving, and we had a wonderful Christmas. I just think things are now starting to go our way."

Sonia and Manic were mystified by Sonic's adventure in the house. Manic,"WHoa dude, that sounds totally awesome! IF you were having a party, you should bring us!"

Sonia,"And the rooms sound wonderful! I've always known that there was something between Tails and Nicole." She giggled.

Manic,"Yeah, can't wait to see how the future would be for them." Sonic thought, and he smiled. Sonic's mom and dad, Aleena and Jules came in smiling at what Sonic was saying about his vacation.

Aleena,"That sounded like you had a wonderful time there Sonic. I hope Tails and Nicole have a wonderful time together. You know, they might end up like me and your dad." Sonic and his family laughed at the thought of that.

Jules,"Yes. Definetly. I haven't received a word from our moles from Eggman's base about his new plans yet. They said he hasn't planned on everything. Well, since it's summer, I've decided that we have a vacation on Earth." Sonic smiled.

Sonic,"That sounds like a plan dad!" Jules chuckled. Jules,"It certaintly does, boy. Now where's that Romeo of a fox? I want to see him, and how he is with his forehead."

Sonic,"Don't worry dad. The doctors said it was an easy fix. He's fine." Tails then walks in, with his head fully, healed, and he was having trouble carrying suitcases. Sonic was confused about the amounts of packages. MAnic and Sonia walked over and helped.

Manic,"Whoa squirt, what's with all the bags?" Tails was panting heavily, but then dropped the bags.

Tails,"Me and Nicole are also going to Earth too. She said it would be wonderful for us to spend a few months together."

Sonia giggled. Sonia,"Sounds great Tails! Where are you going?" Tails then thought VERY hard, because the name was hard for him to know.

Tails,"It's in Japan, but it starts with an O, and it says nawa at the end. Oak... Oak..nawa.." Aleena knew what the name was, and she smiled.

Aleena,"Okinawa, Japan?" Tails smiled. Tails,"That's it!" A green flash appeared, and Nicole appeared, smiling.

Nicole,"Yes. I hope you and Sal have a great time in Paris Sonic." Sonic winked and gave her a thumbs up.

Sonic,"Thanks, and I hope you two the same." He chuckled, and Nicole giggled. Manic and Sonia got their bags with their parents. Jules,"C'mon Sonic! We're about to go. Be sure to get your friends to come with us."

Sonic gave a thumbs-up. Sonic,"I'll be ready in a Sonic second dad!" Jules smiled, and winked as he head to the portal in the basement. Nicole caught Sonic by his arm. Sonic,"Yeah?"

Nicole,"Do you mind if I show you my outfit I'm planning to wear in Japan?"

Sonic,"No prob."

She smiled, and closed her eyes. A green flash appeared, and after a few seconds, it disappeared. Her hair is now done in a bun with a pink hair pin that is decorated with a cherry blossom that keeps some of her hairs out of her eyes, while some of her bangs hangs downward on each side of her face to reveal that she know wore a purple eye shadow. Her clothes have changed as well as her hairstyle and face make-ups. She now wears a dark purple dress reaches all the way down to her feet that wraps around her curves with a red dragon and cherry blossoms, pink sleeves and is tied around her waist with a red belt.

Nicole smiled and blushed. Nicole,"I hope you don't mind."

Sonic however, was actually amused by her new appearance and didn't even blush or anything. He was smiling.

Sonic,"Wow. Since when did Mulan start coming to Mobius? Dang Nicole, you look great!"

She reappeared in her purple toga, smiling. Nicole,"I hope you won't tell Tails."

Sonic,"Nah, it's cool. I won't tell anyone, and I can tell he'll definetly like what you're planning. See you on Earth." She smiled, and disappeared into green cubes, meaning she teleported to the portal. Sonic then got his bags. Then, his girlfriend Sally came in with her bags.

Sally,"Bonjour Sonic. Êtes-vous prêt à aller à Paris?" (Translation:Hello Sonic. Are you ready to go to Paris?")  
Sonic smiled.

Sonic,"Great job on that French Sal. And yes, I'm ready. You took lessons from Antoine?". Sally smiled.

Sally,"Well, if we are in Paris, we have to know the language." Sonic chuckled. They walked to the basement, and saw that the teleporter was there, ready for them. The portal is created by Area 51 scientists, and it works by using wormholes connecting from Mobius to Earth. Usually, it would take 6 years to make it to Mobius on a ship powered by zero-point energy, but the wormhole cuts the time completely. They entered, and they saw Sonic's family moving with his adoptive family on Earth. Nancy was the woman who adopted him.

They smiled and waved at Sonic and Sally, who about to enter another wormhole to Paris.

Nancy,"Have a great vacation guys! Call us if you need anything!" Sonic smiled and winked. But, before Sonic and Sally entered the portal, Sonic brought out a ring box, and wrapped it in ribbons. They entered, and appeared right next to the Eiffel Tower. They activated their MIST devices to blend in with the crowd.

Sonic,"Nous allons passer notre temps de qualité en Europe et en Asie Sal." (Translation:Let's spend our quality time in Europe and Asia Sal.)

Sally had a confused look. Sally,"Qu'est-ce que la boîte à?" (What's that box for?") Sonic smirked.

Sonic,"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je dirai Tails à ce sujet quand je le lui envoyer. Ce que je suis tenue sera bientôt la bague de mariage de Nicole." (Translation:"Don't worry. I'll tell Tails about it when I send it to him. What I'm holding will soon be Nicole's wedding ring.")

He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a beautiful emerald-green diamond in the center surrounded by two amber gems. Sally gasped at the sight of it, but she then smiled.

Sally,"J'espère qu'ils ont de très bonnes vacances ensemble." (Translation:"I hope they have a great vacation together.")

Thye pulled closer together, smiling.

Sonic,"Je l'espère aussi. Maintenant, où en étions-nous?" (Translation:I hope so too. Now, where were we?")

Sal wraps her arm around his shoudler as she giggles, he wraps his arm around her waist, and they then kiss.

Later in Okinawa

Tails went to the mailbox, and picked up a package. A letter was attached to it. It read,"Dear Tails, I've realized how much that you and Nicole love each other, and I couldn't hold it anymore. I've decided to give this ring to you. Keep hold of it, as it may be on Nicole's finger in the future. Have a great vacation! -Sonic"

He opened it, and smiled. He went to his room, but Nicole wasn't in there. He decided to put the ring in his bag. He laid on the bed to start sleeping, being very excited about what will happen when he wakes up.


End file.
